


Sweet Dreams

by shybunnylover (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shybunnylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu is in the shower while Minato is about to fall asleep. He then starts to reflect on his relationship with his boyfriend and how happy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Minato is busy checking his twitter while his boyfriend was in the bathroom taking a shower. He quickly glances at the time in the corner of his phone and it showed 10:57 PM. He yawns as he turns off his phone and puts it on the side of the bedside table. He turns his body to the bathroom and stares at it. ' I hope he gets out so I can cuddle in his arms.' he thinks to himself.

 

He takes a moment to reflect his life. He met Yu on a whim thanks to a certain cousin of his who has been friends with him prior to his visit in Inaba. After that they got stronger as friends and even became lovers after a string of incidents they had.He never once though that it would turn into a relationship at all but it shocked him. Yet here he was laying down on his bed in his apartment. When Yu just confess his feelings for he was shocked and shyly said yes. It did take him awhile to grasp the idea of a relationship but by Valentine's day it was when it hit to him that he can fully reciprocate any feelings.

 

Minato smiles after reminiscing the joyus day where they both had too much fun with cuddling, tickling, and kissing each other. He yawns again . His eyes were about to shut tight when he heard the door open. His eyes open lightly and saw his grey haired lover at the door way. "Minato are you asleep?" Yu asked standing at the doorway there. He gently sits up , sillently signaling to his to lover he is up.

 

Yu walks to the his bed and gets in on the right side of it as Minato is occupying the other side. " Were you waiting for me? Sorry if I took long." Yu said to Minato in a soft voice. He looked softly with his half closed eyes looking at his lover," I did not , don't worry." he responded to him followed by a yawn as he moved closer to his face . " Do you want something Minato?" Yu asked him as Minato's face moved closer to Yu's to the point his lips touchs his boyfriend's.

 

This caught Yu off guard and at first his eyes were wide . What caught him more off guard was how Minato was putting his energy into trying to kiss him despite being very tired. But Yu didn't mind this and started to gently kiss him back as he grabbed Minato's body and started to guide them to laying down on the bed. By the time both there head's hits the pillows , there lips seperate off each other.

 

There eyes were staring at each others . "Did I caught you off guard , Yu?" Minato asked him in a tired voice. Yu looked at him with a smile. " Are you planning something?" he asked him slightly curious but also teasing him. Minato started to close his eyes and responded to him by scooting closer. " I'm just gratful for you and that we were able to find happiness with each other."

 

Yu closed the gap inbetween them and started to gently move his body. Minato slowly returned the affection."I love you , Minato . " Yu said to him. He stopped moving but Yu kept going. Minato yawned again and then said to Yu," I love you,Yu." he stated before slowly drifting to dream land. Yu looks at Minato with a smile before petting his hair and then reaching over lamp to turn it off so he can go to dream land with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site and I do feel shy about posting it here but I want to become comfortable about posting. Maybe I could even turn this into a series.Sorry if it isn't correct charaterization.


End file.
